Crescendo: The Devil in Sheep's Clothing
by shuusetsu
Summary: Writer by day, assassin by night, Usami Akihiko found himself guarding a very important source of information. The source of information seemed to be not at all to his liking; Takahashi Misaki who seemed to be waltzing into their organization at such a perfect time.
1. Crescendo 1

**The saying "never judge a book by its cover" is long gone. Never ever judge a book by its contents if you haven't finished reading till the last page.**

* * *

**Crescendo**

**The Devil in Sheep's Clothing**

**一**

* * *

_He slid his huge hands forcefully in between the other's pale tighs. They were horrifyingly pale as if they belonged to the dead. But the kicking the legs made proved that they still were of the living._

_"Little slut...look at the face you're making..." the voice was laboured with lust. Panting, wheezing into the pale skin of the boy before him. "Look...aren't you a sight?"_

_The boy struggled. He turned his face left and right. But the man's hand grabbed hold of his chin. He was forced to see the indecency of his body. How he buried the palms of his hands against the fullsized mirror just so he could maintain standing._

_"You wanted this anyway...why acting coy now?"_

_The man, seemingly have become a carnivorous beast as he sunk his teeth into the boy's neck. Chewing on the flesh, nipping at the skin. Licking at the little drops of blood that emerged from the cut._

_A muffled scream echoed into the observing walls. Everywhere the boy looked were mirrors. Mirrors reflecting himself spread eagled, bruised and broken._

_"Tell me...who am I again?" the voice whispered. "My Hana-chan*...tell me..."_

_Dazed, out of his wits, the boy stared back at his face through the mirrors. His pale skin, flushed red on the cheeks. His fingers grazing the smooth surface, indecently pinkish. Like a drop of blood on a pure white snow. _

_His tears were very clear. They shone, sparkled under the dim lightings which just fired more shameless acts from the beast behind him._

_"Hana-chan...say it..." his long calloused fingers traced the boy's stomach, crawling up to the trembling boy's collar bones. As like a spider would, his long fingers brushed the skin ever so lightly, making the boy under him squirm in nothing but utter belwilderness. "Hana-chan...I am losing my patience..."_

_He went higher, feeling the sweat under the boy's chin and touched the boy's half-open lips in agony. _

_"Come on now, Hana-chan must you defy me?"_

_"Ugh..." the boy's huge emerald eyes, that had the glint of dark grass in the dim shot wide. His tears just fell like jewels on his skin. He made a gurgling sound as the two of the man's fingers slipped into his mouth. He sounded like he would choke any minute as saliva dripped from the corners of his lips._

_"Now Hana-chan...who am I?"_

_"M-...ter..." the boy panted, finally falling on his knees._

_"Huh? I didn't hear you."_

_"Mas-...ter..." _

_The man behind the boy turned him around like a top and forced him against the mirrors._

_"Very well done...now for your reward..."_

_The boy's eyes stared wide in horror at what his 'master' was holding. That pulsating, disgusting, bundle of flesh that always brought him disgrace, humiliation and pain. That ugly part of humanity that wanted dominating and torturing the weak. He stared at it with silent tears falling as he felt his left leg raised up high. He stared at it and cut all the things he could feel and see. He stared at it and welcomed that disgusting flesh into his body. And he started begging for more._

"Okay...let's not finish the show anymore..." a voice announced, pausing the event about to take place.

Everyone seemed to have stopped breathing in that spacious conference room. A shuffle of papers and forced coughing filled the area as the people inside didn't know where to throw their attention at.

"Alright everyone," the woman's voice was crisp and it boomed in all corners of the room as she turned on the lights and turned off the projectors. "I see that it turned this room really hot."

When the lights cleared the conference room and the people's brains inside it, the woman at the front gave them a sweeping glance. She was rather shorter than the rest in the room, but her intimidating aura made up for what she was lacking with height. Everyone patiently waited for what she had to say.

The room was basically empty. A long, oval cream-colored table in the middle took most of the space. It could sit 20 people but that time, there were only five people occupying the black, swivel chairs. All wearing nothing but black, they had their eyes at their woman chief, or at the folders in their hands alternatingly.

"That piece of shit..." one of the more veteran guys hissed as he started flicking his lighter on and off. "Bastard..."

The woman smiled an understanding smile before turning back to 'business' mode.

"Well as you all have seen, the pervert had taken videos of his hidious acts in HD with his sex slave, apparently his favorite," the woman started, switching the projectors on, showing a clip of pictures and the mastermind. Her red curls bouncing with her every move. "Prosecutor Nakano Hirota, 39, based in Nagano. Found dead three days ago."

"The bastard deserves a fucking more painful death than just being shot in the fucking head!" the oldest grimaced, slamming his fist on the table. "Sicko..."

"Hai hai...we all feel the same way about this case Mamoru-san but we need to be level headed," the woman replied moving on to the next slide of her presentation.

"Nakano seemed to have been dealing with a still unnamed underground organization. And information points out that he's been killed by this organization he was dealing with. Apparently there was a misunderstanding."

The men in black browsed into the outline of their agenda and frowned at what they've read. Baseless information just came swirling about that the leader of the organization that dealt with drugs and human trafficking was a high government official. And to shut the perverted Nakano up for he was getting more shut-up money, was finally silenced.

"So...this isn't exactly a case of a man, raping a boy. Just to be clear. Our mission, is to get our hands on the Big Boss."

The woman then panned the new face on the slide. A hollow face of a teenager who seemed to have been carrying the entire universe on his shoulders flashed before their eyes. He had huge, lifeless green eyes, busted swollen lips and pale, translucent skin which made the disgusting hickeys on his body more visible.

"'Hana-chan, as what Nakano called him. Real name, Takahashi Misaki, 19, orphaned at an early age, ended up in the wrong hands and found his misery in Nakano's arms. He probably knows something that some of our useless informants don't."

The second youngest in the team, with round eyeglasses that matched his clean cut hair cleared his throat, signalling that he wanted to say something.

"Chief Aikawa, what's the base of him being useful in this case? He could be a spy for all we know," he glanced fearfully at the man at the farthest side of the table. "What if what happened two years ago repeats itself?"

The woman turned on her heels and headed to the end of the oval table and sat on the edge of it.

"We also wanted to take that side as a possibility. But given Nakano's obsessiveness with him, the shit must have told the kid something. Or perhaps the kid might even be able to point out key player's faces," she drew a deep breath, about to say the biggest blow. "Whether he's a spy or a real victim, the information he holds is important. We kill him the moment he struggles."

Many disturbed faces glanced back at the face of the boy named Takahashi Misaki. Out of all the sex slaves that Nakano owned in his high end-security basement, it was only him who survived after Nakano had been killed. Whether he was left to survive or was just taken forgranted because he could already be mistaken as dead as well if he didn't move at all was still a question they couldn't find an answer.

But there was one sure thing. Takahashi Misaki was there when Nakano was shot.

"So...here's the crucial part..." the woman continued, throwing a sharp glance at the man sitting at the farthest side of the table. He had his face looking down on the table as if he was engrossed in reading the outline of their meeting. Eyes hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses as if he was blinded by the bright lights. But in truth he was already dozing off into a different world.

"Usami!" the woman called. "Agent U!"

When the man still didn't budge an inch, the woman chief gave an exasperated sigh. "Can someone wake up that sleepy head?"

The man suddenly raised a hand. "I'm awake and I'm listening."

"Tsk..." the woman frowned. This agent of hers always, always, seemed to be so uninterested with everything. He delivered results when asked to. But that sort of half-assed involvement with the unit was a pain. "You'll take Takahashi under your wing."

"Huh?" many surprised faces turned to look at the red head.

"Chief, isn't it best to put the kid in maximum protection?" the youngest offered.

"I've already thought about that. But the kid had been locked and kept in a basement he might as well be good as dead. Do you think he'd cooperate to the people trying to lock him up like his 'master' did? He is mentally unstable, as the medics were saying but who knows? There are geniuses who could fake insanity in numbers. So...we decided to make him your responsibility Usami."

With an annoyed grunt, Usami threw his folder in the middle of the table. "Why me?"

"Because you have experience in this kind of situation. What's there to ask about?" the woman answered, the others gave it more thought while nodding.

"Your mission in this is to make Takahashi talk. Be friendly, be chummy, whatever it is that you have to do to get information out of moment he acts suspicious, it's for you to decide to pull the trigger."

The oldest guy, his hair gray, his eyes jet black sighed pitifully. "That sounds like we are just also using the kid as a tool when I could feel he's just a poor victim..."

Chief Aikawa flicked her tongue and turned her back. These were the times she had to had an iron chest. "We maybe just using him. But in the long run, we'd save more lives."

Walking over to the sitting Usami, Aikawa then patted him on the shoulders.

"He's all yours."

Usami shrugged. "Shit."

The woman smiled a satisfied smile. "I'll take that as a 'yes'." She then turned to the rest and clapped her hands. "Okay, I'll send out everyone copies of the mission and your specific roles through the system. For now, DU Agents, dismissed."

* * *

DU, acronym for Delta Unified was a non-government organization that deals with high government officials using their power for underground dealings. What the normal police force and the army couldn't do, they finish. Ran by funds from a few anonymous billionaires who felt the need to do something about the hidden stink the government was hiding, they work in the shadows, eradicating the stain of the sparkling, clean picture the government was portraying.

It was easier to show a clean, organized government without blemish than to publicize their dirty works. And so, DU agents, comprised by only a few select were willing to stain their hands deep red, to fulfill the Organizations will; That was to eradicate crooked government officials acting clean in public by making it an accident.

It might sound like another bloodlusting group pretending to be heroes, but in truth, they were just a number of people who lost faith in what the local police force could do. Knowing that the police force had already been dominated by stinking government officials, using them for their benefits. More importantly, they didn't do normal procedures and they have their own ways of dealing with things. They were aiming for justice but they could also be beasts themselves.

Naturally, the public didn't know. They were enjoying high quality of living to notice hideous things from the government. What the many tolerated, the DU did not.

"Why did the Chief placed that task to Agent U?" the youngest agent of the Team 3 asked, glancing at the back of the silverhaired man who was the tallest in the team as he made his way to where the 'Hana-chan' was being kept. "And what did Agent Nowaki said about, repeating things two years ago means?"

"Ah...yeah...you just joined the team a year ago," the oldest in the team, Mamoru-san, Agent M to everyone, mumbled as if reminiscing. He turned his back to go to a different location, the greenhorn following him earnestly. "I'll tell you something good, kiddo."

The old man placed a cigarette in between his lips without lighting it. It just bobbed up and down as he walked.

"Two years ago, there was a war between two Yakuza Groups. Let's call them Team A and Team B. Team A's Boss was chopped off senseless by a supposedly minion from Team B. That was why the war started. We got involved in it because one of the sponsors of Team A was a son of one of the Cabinet Members," he added carefully as he pressed the ground floor button, entering the elavator. "DU got an eyewitness, and that eyewitness, a very cuddly boy gave strong evidence on that. He was the one who pointed with his cute little finger that the son of Team B's boss killed the Boss of Team A. DU tried to stop the senseless stupid Yakuza war as it was being a pain in the neighborhood."

The young agent in the name of Sahada Rikou listened silently, absorbing everything.

"That eyewitness... Agent Usami was the one protecting him..." he trailed off.

"Did the eyewitness died or something because of Agent U?"

"No. Agent U and that boy were you know...flings. You probably already know his preference right?"

The young agent nodded uncomfortably. He already knew that though it didn't show, Agent Usami Akihiko was a man who had a thing for the same sex. They didn't hold it against him. He was a professional and didn't do unnecessary things and sexual preference didn't matter.

"Of course, Agent U would do anything to protect the little doll. Unfortunately, that eyewitness lied. He in truth belonged to Team A, one of those who really wanted to kill their own boss to have the next in line reign. He pointed another at the different Yakuza group to get away clean. It was a long, long story...to cut it short, the eyewitness was a spy sent to redirect the flow of investigation. He betrayed DU and betrayed Agent U. Well after all the kid did, he was shot by his own Team members for he knew already so much. Case closed."

"But why Agent U, Mamoru-san?"

"If anyone here hates weak, fragile , broken looking people...that'd be him. He really liked that last eyewitness and it took him a couple of weeks to come back to work after the kid's betrayal and death. Do you think, he'd be the type who'd want to make the same mistakes again? This job is perfect for him because he made himself a heart of stone."

* * *

Usami had a blank face, more blank than the gray steel doors before him. He had a bank card in one hand for the kid's living expenses and his gun tucked away in the holster hiding under his dark-purplish leather jacket.

He stood perfectly still for a few seconds as the retina scanner did its job. And then the door opened with a sharp click.

When he entered, he was met by the white walls and a white bed. A deja vu brushing over his skin as he remembered himself meeting that fucking liar two years ago. The boy had black hair and piercing blue eyes. So innocent, so fear-streaken that he had the urge to protect him right away.

_"But I was so stupid back then. Going around in circles for him and what did I get? A stab in the back..."_

He looked around and finally, met eyes to eyes with another yet broken looking boy. The compassion he had long ago gone and he just stared at the glassy green eyes looking at him with distrust.

"You'll be living with me for the time being. The names U. I will be your personal bodyguard," Usami uttered in monotone. The word 'bodyguard' tasted sour in his lips as he was just going to observe the boy for any suspicious acts and get the information DU needed. "Any questions?"

The 'Hana-chan' in the perverted HD videos didn't make any expressions at all. He just raised both his hands towards Usami, wrists together. The oversized white gown that seemed for mental patients sliding off his pale shoulder, revealing bruising hickeys.

Usami eyed the boy for a few seconds with his sharp lavender eyes. In a downward gaze, Usami's orbs looked like that of a preying, guarded hawk's.

"Kiddo..." Usami started, forcing the hands down on the boy's lap in one swift push. "I am not going to handcuff you. Stand there and just follow me quietly."

The two walked silently. The long empty hallway lighted in a low, bluish tint casted calm, shadows of their forms as they walked. Usami looked behind him just to make sure. The boy walked like a fucking feline. Not a sound was made. His breathing couldn't even be heard. The man had a lingering thought that he'd be not surprised if the boy just suddenly disappeared.

Usami paused. One hand on his hip, he nodded at the brunet. "You walk ahead of me. I need you where I can see you."

Without any objection perhaps the way he was trained as a slave or perhaps he was just one good actor, the teen walked past Usami. Like a programmed robot, the youth walked where the hallway was going but stopped dead when he found himself standing before the elevator. He slowly walked backwards eyeing Usami with the eyes of a fearful kitten that was just taken away from its mother.

"God, stop looking at me like I am your master okay?" Usami hissed in a low voice as he pressed "20".

Instead of going down to get to the basement, they were going upwards. DU headquarters was located underground of a popular, shopping mall. A perfect hiding place and where agents could just easily mingle with other people and dissolve in the crowd like nothing.

As the numbers fastly changed one after another, Usami threw a sweeping glance at the boy from head to foot. The damned people in their medical team should have given the boy something more decent to wear. It wasn't because he was feeling any pity at the already pitiful look of the youth. It was more like, aside from getting too much attention, he didn't want to be looked at like he knew someone that looked demented.

"Listen, if you want to have a peaceful life with me, don't bother me. Stay out of my way," he started all of a sudden. "I hate loud and noisy people and most of all, I hate people making a fool of me so don't do anything foolish."

The boy just looked at his feet still in clinic sleepers.

"Hello?" Usami tapped the walls of the elevator with the back of his index finger. His silver ring as a charm clanking against the stainless surface. "Am I talking to air?"

"H-hai," came the reply so soft it was barely a breath.

_"Fucking quit the sorry look..."_

Leaving the boy inside his car seemed foolish. But he couldn't stand seeing the teen wear the white dress as if he just walked out of an orgy. So ordering the boy to duck low at the back seat of his car, Usami then set off buying heigene stuff for the brunette.

In the grocery, he stuffed his basket with a toothbrush. A soap, he didn't care if it was mild or strong, a shampoo, a towel, some boxers and pajamas and some clothes the boy could wear. It was a little annoying that with just one glance, he already could tell what sizes to buy.

"Milk..." he half grumbled, remembering their Chief Aikawa's strict order to keep the boy well fed_. "She says kill him the moment he acts suspicious but was actually doting on him...women..."_

As he was waiting for his turn at the counter, Usami glanced at the lollipops on one of the stands. The kind he used to buy for the darkhaired boy before. He hated every moment of what was happening. That grocery doing, that clothes buying, everything started like that as well with the boy who turned out to be a pretty liar two years ago.

_"Not gonna make the same mistakes..."_

Usami watched the polite girl swipe his items to the scanner. The device making a 'beep' that annoyed Usami for some reason. And as the number of his purchase increased, Usami looked at the carton of fresh milk he bought.

_"I will not be shaken anymore."_

Usami walked with the bags in one hand, eyes ahead. Without sweat he reached the silent parking lot.

_"I've learned my lesson the hardway."_

Pressing the buttons of his automatic car keys, the door unlocked on its own, giving a faint 'click'. Usami took a step looking down inside the tinted windows of his car. Despite it, he could still clearly see inside. That cowering feature not on the seat but on the carpet of his car. Takahashi Misaki literally did crouch like hiding behind the driver's seat. Usami fought the urge to give a sarcastic smile.

_"Fragile-looking people can no way be trusted." _

Usami opened the door and tossed the grocery items on the spacious back seat. Slamming the door shut, he then went to the driver's side on the right and went in, the car shaking a little due to his weight.

"Straighten up now, put your seatbelt on, we're leaving."

Clumsily, the sound of the buckle that wouldn't go to its slot filled the car for a few minutes. As annoying as hell, Usami just flicked his tongue and the boy at the back almost jumped out the window.

"Hurry it up!"

"S-sorry..."

The heated Usami turned the car on and didn't wait for the boy to finish. Takahashi Misaki had no choice but to hold on to the fabric of the seat, fighting to fall or be out of balanced, as Usami drove like a mad driver.

_"They will suck everything from you..."_

"Don't just cling there like a monkey will you? Do your seatbelt."

"H-hai..."

_"Yeah...until you run dry."_

The moment they exited the parking lot and the morning sun glowed its glory all through out, the boy at the back seat stopped moving all at once. He just stared from the tinted windows. At the cars going into the opposite direction, students running late for class, the birds flying up in the sky, and the red and gold and brown the color of autumn painted in the surroundings. Misaki, so-called Hana, a word for flower, looked out the world outside as if he was just a meer onlooker.

* * *

The flat was brightly lit up, not from any artificial lightings but because Usami had forgotten to close the thick draperies of the window that ran from ceiling to floor. The chilly autumn air, the scent of the leaves gave his entire home a feeling of nature, even for just a little.

Throwing his jacket on the couch, Usami glanced back behind him. The new border, the second border to be exact was still on the doorway, not sure whether to move or not.

"Oi, move out of the Genkan will you?"

"Uhm..." the boy for the first time in a long while started. "S-sorry for intruding..."

Sighing aloud, Usami started taking out the contents of what he had bought on the dining table not far from his living room. The rustles of plastic filled the animosity he was giving off.

"You probably have been briefed of what DU is and all, correct?" Usami asked not looking at Misaki.

"Yes...by Aikawa-san..."

Uncaringly, Usami threw the towels and the clothes at the other end of the table. With a bored face he then paid a look at the boy who averted his eyes right away.

"I am a writer by day, assassin at night. Everyone in DU has different profiles in the morning. I told you I am your bodyguard but let me tell you one thing. I wanted to know what you know about Nakano and who killed him. That's all. If you proved to be useful then great. But if you happen to be some stupid spy from somewhere, start thinking now."

Misaki just nodded.

"God you annoy me for some reason..." Usami uttered under his breath. "Here, go take these, you can use everything in this house. Camp up wherever you want, just don't disturb me. And go wash your self...you stink."

For the first time, the boy threw a look at Usami dead in the eyes. His green eyes looked like he was going to cry any moment but the older man saw how he swallowed it down. After that pitiful glance, the teen just gave a slight nod. Slowly, as if he was afraid of being electrified by the clothes laid before him,he picked them up and turned his back. Scratching the back of his neck rather harshly.

Usami watched the boy from the corners of his eyes. He noticed the brunette tugging at his collar, sniffing it very faintly. He disappeared into one of the doors and Usami grabbed a chair and slumped in it.

"You stink..." the man repeated looking at the ceiling. "Why did I say that?"

He scratched his head and looked out the open windows. Takahashi Misaki didn't stink or anything. It just escaped his mouth for some reason and now, as much as he wanted to take it back, he couldn't. He was sure the boy took his words as 'you're dirty' in a different context. And probably the boy was already crying in the bathroom.

"Forget it..."

Usami knew more than anybody else that he was getting annoyed and angry with this Takahashi Misaki just because he didn't have the chance to be mad at the one who betrayed him. Completely unfair even for him, but the brunette was reminding him of everything that he wanted to forget from two years ago. He couldn't help himself. It's human nature.

* * *

"Done..." Usami exhaled, shutting his laptop off.

He had been too absorded with writing for a publishing company that when he looked at the small, glow in the dark clock sitting on top of his cluttered table, he cursed himself.

"11:40?" he stood and went out of his room. He was welcomed by a completely dark hallway. It was as if he was just the only one there like usual but he knew better.

"Takahashi?" Usami called as he pressed on the light switches. One by one they brightened the dim flat, sending a little pain in Usami's eyes that had been accustomed to the dark. "Oi...you can answer you know?"

"I'm here."

"What the f-" Usami turned on his heels abruptly. The boy was standing behind him. Curse this kid's ability to move without the slightest sound, Usami thought he'd have a heart attack and an untimely death. "Can you...don't just pop like that?"

"Sorry..."

Exageratedly, Usami exhaled and started walking towards the home phone down stairs. As the silverhaired man was dialling for food delivery, he observed the boy walking slowly, wearing now the pajamas he brought. It fitted him fine,not lose and not too tight and for some reason, the boy was walking around in it as if feeling proud.

"Huh?" Usami almost shouted. "No delivery? What?"

Usami dialled another number for a sushi delivery, for a noodle delivery but for some reason, they were saying it'd take an hour or more. Usami never ordered for food delivery before since he didn't care not eating dinner. But the story was a little different at the moment. He didn't offer lunch and it was almost midnight and the boy didn't ask for anything.

Begrudingly, having no choice, Usame decided to fix themselves food. A porridge will do perhaps so that was what he did. He found himself a little surprised that the kid he was guarding was already at the door, looking at the cooking stove earnestly. Usami didn't even notice the teen's arrival.

_"This isn't simply a trait you develop out of somewhere..." _Usami thought as he stirred the boiling mess_. "It's years of training to move like you're not there..." _

Usami's suspicion that the kid wasn't just an ordinary witness became stronger.

Almost throwing the white bowls into place, they landed perfectly on the mats anyway. He poured the rice porridge on each bowls.

"You eat first," Usami ordered turning his back to make a phone call.

Misaki waited until Usami was gone before he meekly sat on the chair and took hold of his spoon.

"Itadakimasu..."

Slowly, he scooped the contents and brought it to his lips which was still very hot. But he didn't care. It wasn't great hunger that was making him want to eat that bad. He was just wanting to finish it so bad he started getting teary.

"Yeah, make another background check to Takahashi Misaki. There must be something missing. Send it to my email. Thanks."

Usami sighed a deep one before walking towards the dining table. The boy was already coughing so bad that Usami raised a brow.

"No one's hurrying you to eat that," Usami grunted. "Wait for it to cool off, it's not like there's a time limit."

He noticed the boy's red eyes as he silently still ate the smoking hot porridge.

_"Idiot..._Do what you want."

Usami graciously sat at the other end of the table. He stirred his porridge a couple of times before he brought it to his mouth. And when he tasted it he dropped his spoon back in the bowl with a clank.

"Damn it...this sucks like hell..." Usami hissed at his own cooking. Angry instead of being embarassed, he looked at the other person across the table who seemed to be not at all bothered.

"Oi...stop eating it. It's too salty. Could very well cause food poisoning..." _"Look you're already crying because it's too bad!"_

The boy pushed his already empty bowl a little away from him. "Gochi...sou-sama..."

Usami disgustedly stirred the inedible porridge before him and raised a brow at the brunette wiping his face with his sleeves.

"Why are you crying for fuck's sake? No one forced you to eat that!"

"It's just...the first time someone cooked for me...so...I really feel grateful."

Usami stopped stirring into the bowl and for a few seconds just eyed the brunette. He then looked at the empty bowl and remembered how awful it tasted. There was an odd feeling rushing over him.

"Go sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

When the boy didn't move an inch from his chair, Usami, much calmer now looked at Misaki.

"I said you can sleep now..."

"Uhm...aren't you..." Misaki lowered his eyes at the empty bowl, as if unsure of what to say. "...aren't we...going to fuck?"

For a moment Usami thought he'd fall off from where he was. He laughed inspite of himself though it sounded forced. He pointed at Misaki with his spoon, almost couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Aren't we going to what?" Usami dragged with his tongue. "Hell no! What are you talking about!? God I'm going crazy!"

Misaki looked at Usami showing he was really serious. "I get to eat as a reward for fucking."

Usami stopped his forced chuckling, ticked at what he heard. Only the most twisted pervert could do that.

"No we're not. Go sleep."

* * *

**chapter end notes:**

**hey everyone! i feel like it's been a while and my head is full of thoughts and i just have to release them one by one. rest assured that i am working on each and every of my stories...^^ but since i add a little everyday...it's taking long...also...i missed writing in this kind of genre so...yeah...here it goes...another series...ah but this is just going to be short. originally this should only have been a oneshot...but i dont think i can pull everything with just a one chapter story. i hope you give it a try and tell me your thoughts...**

**i may reply late because im a little busy..but i will DEFINITELY reply to all of you guys!**

**missed you! ja ne...**

**-shuusetsu**

***hana- a word for flower**

**_PS...I CAN'T HELP BUT THINK THAT IT'S RAINING BL WHEN_ "TYPHOON USAGI"_ IS BEING MENTIONED. HEHEHE..._**


	2. Crescendo 2

**Crescendo: **

**The Devil in Sheep's Clothing **

**二**

* * *

The ashtray on top of his thick books was brimming with cigarettes. Stick after stick, he smoked. As if he was planning to kill himself with the act, he dragged a very deep one for such a long time that he actually started coughing at the middle of it.

"It's impossible. Did he just fall from the sky or something?"

Usami threw a sharp glare at his door, as if he had x-ray visions passing through the thick wood. As if his eyes could reach where the new occupant was sleeping. Irritated, Usami once more looked at the screen of his laptop. The dark room making the radiations from the device stronger.

"Takahashi Misaki, was born in such, such...clean record...worked in fastfoods as a help when he was 17...and then?"

He raised a hand and scrolled down using his wireless mouse.

"And then...none...two years of inactivity?" the man gave a scowl. "Does that mean he was a sex slave for two years?" Usami asked aloud. He was sure as the night he wouldn't be buying that shit.

As he scrolled lower, the postscript that he had read probably a million times glared at him in red bold fonts:

"_Some huge government people who started realizing the existence of DU has been making their own moves. All agents of DU, be observant. The person next to you might be an adversary aiming to destroy our organization from the inside."_

Narrowing his lavender eyes, the radiation from the laptop almost making it a colorless hue, he put the two windows side by side, with one single thing in mind. Takahashi Misaki's appearance couldn't be just a coincidence. The brunet waltzed in such good timing as if it was plotted with great care.

"I may have a snake in my house right now..."

* * *

It had been such a long, long time, since he felt a proper bed under his back. Such a long time has passed since he felt the fabric of proper clothes comfortably caressing at his skin. He was so used to being naked most of the time that the sight of him wearing a pajama made him so happy and proud to wear it. It has been a long, long time since he felt that he was actually a human.

He blinked at the rays of sun entering his room. The boy smiled under the thick blanket over his lips. He never had 'his room', so the whole experience was enough to make him all excited inside. Also, the first time he didn't have to exchange any sexual pleasures just to be able to rest.

His new companion may be rough and unsociable, but in all honesty, Misaki preferred that. If all the investigations went smooth, he'd be able to live a normal life then. After he finished what he had to do, he'd be free from all the dark things he had witnessed.

"I'd go back to studying then..." the boy sat on the edge of the bed. "Buy myself a house far from here..." he bowed his head and knitted his brows as if he suddenly was thinking carefully.

"The money they'll be paying me for the job..." he muttered softly as he slowly looked at his door. "...it's more than enough...right?"

* * *

After a much decent breakfast compared to what they ate last night, both males found themselves in Usami's room. The curtains closed, the door double-locked, not even a fly would be able to spy on whatever was going on inside the thick walled room.

Usami clearly had not slept at all. Under his eyes were faint circles that only made him more pissed looking that he already was. The teen sitting properly on the smaller chair before Usami just waited. He wouldn't look Usami in the eyes. His huge eyes would rest at his feet, at his hands or at the wall behind Usami. And that really bothered the one doing the questioning.

"So you're saying you don't know anything?" Usami repeated the question, his fifth time already. Clearly he wasn't buying the teen's story. "You were there, two feet away from Nakano when he died, and yet you didn't know?"

Misaki furrowed his brows, gripping the hem of his shirt tightly, he whispered, "I was so tired from the fucking we di-"

"Hold-on..." Usami suddenly cut in, crossing his legs, his weight sent his bed creaking faintly. "Let's change the word 'fucking', shall we?"

The teen was so soft spoken however Usami Akihiko had the feeling that somehow, he wasn't talking to the 'real' Takahashi Misaki. Misaki looked fragile as a glass with lots of cracks but still, Usami couldn't feel any symphathy. The boy was insanely docile and cooperative. That was another problem for Usami. If a person who was so traumatized by what he has been doing would be asked about it, they'd shrink into a ball or deny it. But the very person before him seemed to be so open about it.

Takashi Misaki was so disturbingly open about it, that Usami found it unreadable.

"We fu-did it so many times..." the boy continued, his eyes wandering everywhere but to Usami. "I haven't rested for so many days...so...I just dropped dead on the floor..." Misaki bit his bottom lip before continuing. "When I came around..." his voice became softer and softer to the point that Usami couldn't hear him anymore. "...everyone's dead..."

"Ah..." Usami commented, sounding so sarcastic while nodding. "...so whoever killed Nakano thought you're dead already that the person didn't bother at all?" Usami asked, waiving the piece of paper he had in the air. "That doesn't sound so professional to me..."

"But I am telling the truth!" Misaki replied, a little louder. Usami was surprised the boy actually has a voice and not just a choked, voice he could only hear.

"Tsk..." Usami inched closer at the edge of the bed, towards Misaki. His lavender eyes trying to grab the teen's gaze. "Punk look at me in the eyes."

"I really don't know anything about who killed that man..." The boy was back to whispered pleading, which annoyed Usami all the more.

"Look. At. Me."

Misaki who was as rigid as a rock looked up without moving his head. As if he was trying to have a peek of what was awaiting him. Like how he did when he was still the obedient sex slave he was.

"Are you protecting someone?"

The teen's eyes, for a fraction of a millisecond grew wide. That was enough. The boy was hiding something and Usami was sure as hell he'd suck it out of him.

If he couldn't do it by talking himself, he'd let his gun do the settling.

The boy stared hard at the man when Usami stood unceremonously. "I am not as patient as you might be thinking..."

With a clutter, Usami pulled open a drawer and grabbed what seemed like a gun. Whatever the calliber was, any human would recognize that that was a gun.

Usami watched the teen from the corner's of his eyes as he tapped the gun leisurely on the skin of his palm. "You know my order is to get information from you, if you're suspicious, I could blast your head open with this and no one would care..."

Usami smiled inwardly, the teen's attention was clearly on him now.

The man sat back from where he was sitting earlier and faced Misaki. He smiled, the smile he had plastered on his face when he was about to kill someone. Without blinking, without even breathing, he pointed the tip of the gun at the middle of the teen's brows.

"You sure are suspicious than hell, Takahashi Misaki..." Usami deepened his gaze. "I don't trust you."

Usami placed a finger in the trigger.

"Do you think I am joking?" Usami whispered, eyes narrowing.

The boy just stared at the gun.

They remained like that for a long while. Unknown to the people of the condominium who were going on about their daily business, there was something delicately going on.

"There were CCTVs all around that basement, but for some reason, that specific day, everything was deleted...is that just a coincidence? Tell me..."

"I don't know."

Usami moved closer, the gun not waivering. They were so close face to face that Usami could already smell his own shampoo at the boy's hair.

"I've heard that a million times kiddo."

Misaki forced an eye contact from the gun, to the man forcing him to answer. "I can't tell you what I don't know," the boy gritted.

Usami laughed. "You're so confident I won't blast your head off just yet, aren't you?"

They stayed that way. Staring into each others eyes, seeing who would look away first.

"The gun..." the boy suddenly whispered. "Isn't loaded...right?"

It was then Usami's turn to be caught a little off guard. He did intend not to put any bullets inside that gun. Just a little toy to make the boy scared. How on Earth can a normal person tell just by looking?

"How did-"

Misaki looked at the gun and at Usami alternatingly. "I just have a feeling..."

Before Usami could utter another word, the silence and the heaviness in the room was broken by a shrill sound of a phone ringing under his sheets.

"Shit..."

Scowling, Usami lowered his gun and dropped it on the bed. He threw one distrustful glance at the boy before picking up the phone.

"Yes?" Usami answered, his gaze not leaving Misaki. "Really?"

As the indistinc sounds from the phone together with Usami's voice filled the room, the boy on the chair started relaxing. He sheepishly turned his eyes around the area. It was huge. Huge and cold and lifeless. Clearly the owner of the house just went there to sleep and work and nothing else. Taking note of everything he could see, Misaki looked at his feet. If he was able to buy a house of his own, even though it would be not as extravagant, he'd make sure it'd be cozy and homy.

Usami raised a brow. "That's...something...thanks. We'll be on our way."

The man threw the phone back on the bed and turned his back at the boy. "We're leaving."

Only after Usami heard the sound of his door closing did he turn once more. Staring into the unoccupied space of the chair the brunet was previously occupying, Usami shrugged his shoulders.

_"Remember during the first questionings when he was still in our medics' care? One of the people there asked him something so he would talk. That kid really wasn't talking at all when he was found so my subordinate asked him what he is scared the most about..."_

Usami started rerunning the phone conversation he just had as he was removing his clothes, preparing to step in the shower.

_"I was there, ready to write rape, or sex or anything related to that but his answer was totally different. He said he's afraid to be in a place where there are many people."_

Turning the shower on, Usami let the warm, steamy water hit his skin. It prickled him at first but as time went by, he grew accustomed to it. The water running and then dripping from his lashes as he looked down, he closed his eyes.

_"For a person who had been locked up it can be understandable, but it's odd don't you think?"_

"It is fucking odd," Usami muttered as if he was still talking on the phone. "People locked up for a long period of time should be afraid of the dark and closed space instead...but he's just the freaking opposite."

All the not sleeping he did last night was already washed away, sliding down together with the water to the sink. Usami ran his fist over the foggy mirror and looked deep into his own reflection.

"As if I'd buy that _'I just have a feeling'_..." Usami then out of nowhere slammed his fist so hard the mirror almost cracked. "Who do you think you're fooling? Damn it...damn it...damn it..."

He didn't know for some reason if he was still just doing what he was supposed to do or he had become a stupid paranoid. All his anger, all his distrust, all the things he wanted to show and do to the boy who betrayed him, he was doing them all towards Misaki.

* * *

_"Where are my shoes?"_

Ready to leave, Usami stood at the Genkan still in his slippers. He looked at the shoerack but his black shoes he used to wear for DU were missing. He inhaled deeply and was ready getting another shoes to wear.

"H-here..."

Usami looked at the pair of shoes being laid in fron of him from behind. More than being surprised that he didn't feel the boy at all like always, he was more concerned at his black shoes which had become so clean and shiny like it was once again new.

"What's this?" Usami asked the moment the boy stood beside him, smiling a little towards Usami's shoes.

"I...think it's a little dirty...so...I cleaned them..."

Annoyed at having his things touched, Usami took a step closer, boths hands on his hips. Misaki had no choice but to step back himself, his back feeling the blank and cold surface of the wall.

"Who said you could that?" Usami hissed. "Who said you could touch my things?"

The smile on the boy's lips faded slowly, unsure of what to express. "I...I just want to show my gratitude..."

"Gratitude?" Usami rolled his eyes. He lowered his head, trying to have eye to eye level with the shorter male before him. "Maybe you're forgetting something here. I am not guarding you and you're not here for us to be bestfriends."

"..."

With one last glare, Usami straightened up and went out, using a different pair of shoes. He hated it. Because two years ago, someone did the same thing.

* * *

_"Please...I can't anymore..."_

_Hands tied above his head, his chest feeling the cold surface of the mirror, he watched through them the man behind him holding a belt. The buckles dangling at the end, the leather, circling the man's palms._

_"You're more obedient when you feel pain...so isn't this just right?"_

_The boy closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip enough to cut skin. _

_Sounds of whipping vibrated in all the nerves in his head. Choking gasps escaped his lips, accompanied by his flesh screaming pain as the belt hit the back of his thighs._

_"I'll be careful not to leave a scar...don't worry Hana-chan..."_

Hurriedly, Agent Nowaki turned the projector off. He exhaled loudly as he started taking note of the third recorded video of Nakano and his Hana-chan.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick everytime I have to watch this..." Nowaki grunted, scribbling his observations to the video.

The other only person sitting across him gave a glance at the white board and crossed his arms. He was the youngest in Team 3, Sahada Rikou which was still being thought of the basics of how DU works.

"How many do we have to keep watching Agent N?" the greenhorn asked as he was also being asked to make his own summaries and he sure wasn't enjoying watching a sick man, whip a boy.

"God there are 23 DVDs of them and I'm just in the 8th," Nowaki replied, shaking his head.

"Eh...but they're all just sex videos...and I think I am starting to have a phobia of it..." Rikou mumbled, tapping his pen at the edge of the table.

"Still such a newbie are we?" Nowaki commented, not to offend but just as a joke. "Well...every video was recorded at different angles. We can't let the possibility of seeing something importat out of these videos right?"

The two started working into their summaries. Their pens scratching their way into the crisp white paper with DU's seal. They were already getting the hang of it when a voice from the central speaker took their attentions.

_"All agents of Team 3, please head to conference room B. All Agents of Team 3. Immediately to conference room B. Chief Aikawa is calling all agents of Team 3, thank you."_

After the statics, the tall man and the newest member of Team 3 looked at each other.

"Sahada-kun...can you clean up the DVDs and put them back in the safe? I'll have to get something first."

The younger one with eyeglasses nodded.

As Sahada started picking up the cases of the DVDs they still have to wait, he flinched a little, hands grabbing his stomach.

"Oww...did I eat something bad today?"

Hurriedly, he dashed out of the viewing room, forgetting to lock the door.

* * *

The air between the one serving as the guardian and the one being guarded didn't ease up. No words uttered, no glances exchanged. Even after arriving to DU, nothing changed.

So when Usami suddenly turned around and narrowed his eyes at Misaki, the boy tensed up.

"You see that waiting room there?" Usami asked, nodding at the direction of the end of the hallway at the East Wing of their underground quarters. "Wait there. We have an urgent meeting and you aren't allowed there."

The boy just looked at Usami's neck, refusing to make any eye contact.

"Oiiii...did you hear me?"

Misaki nodded.

"Good. I expect you to be there and not some other place."

Misaki's green eyes rested at the back of the man's head as he watched Usami walk away. He inhaled slowly and was about to take his way towards the waiting room. And then he heard Usami call his last name. Confused, Misaki looked back towards Usami's direction.

"I'm sorry," said the deep voice, not even looking at the young teen he was addressing his apology at. "Just don't touch my things without my permission..."

The boy opened his mouth, as if wanting to say 'it's okay'. But Usami had already started taking fast and huge steps towards where their meeting would be taking place.

Misaki watched Usami until he could no longer see him. Followed by a few more people dressed in black, having all serious faces, the boy already could feel the tense air going on. But he was too much relieved at the moment to not care about what was going on with DU.

"Ah shit...why is the comfort room here locked?!"

The green eyed boy heard someone and he turned around. A little taller than him, the guy had black hair and eyeglasses and a face contorted in pain as he hurriedly walked to the spacious hallway searching for what seemed like a comfort room.

Misaki even nodded at the guy but the guy didn't seem to notice him so he started walking towards the waiting room.

"I'll wait there like he said," Misaki told himself, a little livelier because of the sorry he got from his guardian.

He looked around, his arms swinging on his sides like a little child. The walls were padded, but the floors weren't. That was why all the clicking of everyone's shoes could be heard even from afar. Maybe it was also for protection purposes. The bluish tint of the lights above his head was a little hurtful to the eyes but he finally managed to see the sign "Waiting Room".

From afar he could already see that it has walls made of glass so everyone could see whatever anyone was doing inside it. It has huge flat screen TV and some newpapers on the small table before a brown, leather sofa.

Just when the teen was about to push open the door to the waiting room, his attention went to a certain room with an ajar door.

The room didn't have any sort of sign. And because it was left ajar and a bright light was coming from it, Misaki decided to look.

"I'm just looking..." he mumbled as he slowly pushed the door more open to give way to him.

Truth be told, he didn't have any intention of lingering there for more than a few seconds. But the things on top of the round table with "Hana" markings caught his attention.

With a hard face, Takahashi Misaki started playing the first DVD that his hand was able to grab.

* * *

"What's this meeting all about?" Usami was the first one to ask among the five members of Team 3. He was supposed to just focus on Takahashi Misaki for the mean time so the urgent meeting was a mystery not just to him but to the rest of the members.

Aikawa had a distressed look but she immediately placed her expressions with a neutral look. An ability she had learned from having to be showing a strong front.

"Usami..." she started a little softly. She gave each of her agents a distraught look, obviously not able to contain the front she practiced so much. "One of the people in the medical team who looked after Takahashi...was found dead."

Everyone looked at their woman chief with blank faces. As if what they heard didn't register at all.

"How? I mean...what?" Mamoru-san, the oldest in the team who seemed to have rushed to the meeting from sleeping exclaimed.

"The autopsy said he died around 3 in the morning, stabbed with a fork multiple times," Aikawa explained, finally turning on the projectors to let them see the photos.

In the photo, there was a dark shadow that was taken from the CCTV in the parking lot of their comrade's apartment. He looked small to be a grown-up. He was thin. And he seemed to have just been strolling in a park the way his stance was.

"Usami...there were some sightings of people looking for a teenager that fitted Takahashi's description. Either someone got a tip that there is a living witness or what...you have to watch the boy closely."

Usami narrowed his eyes at the projectors. The others exchanged glances as the realization that this case was much bigger than they were thinking started sinking in. What was more was that these people, were moving fast.

"Agent U, whether Takahashi Misaki is a spy or not...you have to keep him alive, until he isn't saying anything." Aikawa breathe out. "The rest of the team will be patrolling outside your flat and will constantly monitor you from the shadows."

Aikawa then eyed Nowaki and Sahada. "How's the investigations using the DVDs?"

"Well...we're still on the 8th video and so far...nothing's different."

The oldest, Mamoru-san raised a hand. "Chief...I remember the last video when I tried watching randomly...I haven't able to finish watching it since it's not my job...but there was something that Hana...I mean Takahashi said..."

All heads turned towards his direction.

"Something like...'how much'?" he trailed off.

"Huh? Why didn't you say that right away? 'How much for doing something'...that sounds like a bargain..." Nowaki commented.

Everyone stood from their seats. Their pulse raising.

"Agent S, bring the last DVD here, you took it to the safe right?" Nowaki asked.

Sahada's face started crumpling.

"What?" Mamoru asked while scratching the tip of his nose.

"Oi...those are top secret...Takahashi Misaki knows there are videos of him but haven't seen any of them. And we do not intend to show him that until we finished studying the videos...not to mention he might suffer a break down..." Mamoru continued.

"Shooot..." Sahada uttered, finally his memory running back to a thirtyminute-backwards when from the corners of his eyes he saw a brunette standing in the hallway. He was too busy wanting to relieve call of nature that he didn't pay much attention.

"I left them..." the youngest agent whispered, unbelieving his own words.

Usami's expression became hard. "Where were you viewing the videos?"

It was Nowaki who answered. "All the viewing rooms are occupied on the 13th so we used the one here in this floor. The one near the waiting room..."

"Fucking shit..." the silverhaired man hissed before running out of the conference room.

* * *

Misaki wanted to puke. He wanted to puke everything that he had eaten since last night.

He stared hard at where him and his late 'master' were joined. The place where no one other than him should touch was there in plain view. Wet, dripping with white thick, liquid, disgustingly making squelching sounds as the hot member of his 'master' plunged into him nonstop.

He listened to his own lustful, animalistic moans as his body was rocked up and down against the mirrors.

He watched his own mouth which was uttering words like 'stop' and 'no', but his face was saying otherwise.

Misaki knew the video he was seeing was the second to the last that was shot. Bile rising up to his throat...Misaki scattered everything on the table. Silent tears glistened on his cheeks. Breaking the DVD with his trembling hands.

The door blasted open. Usami stopped dead on his tracks. His gaze darted from the ongoing sex as he still was panting from the running he did.

_"Open up more...slut...you want me ramming into you right?"_

_"God...you're born to swallow cocks aren't you...?_

And then to Misaki. For some reason, though Usami wasn't expecting that, in his head for the first time, it sunk that the person he was guarding was indeed just a young kid. Helpless and humiliated beyond human comprehension.

From Misaki's expressionless face despite the tears, his lavender eyes went to the boy's bloody hands.

"Shit..." Usami whispered. That time, looking at Misaki's face while watching his own sex slaves videos, made Usami feel sorry for the boy. He still didn't trust him. But he was feeling sorry for Misaki to see such degrading things of himself first hand.

He walked towards the frozen boy, grabbed Misaki's neck and pulled him towards his chest, blocking the huge screens.

"Stop looking," Usami whispered, his hands still on the boy's neck that was cold from sweat. "Don't listen..."

Nowaki entered the room with a scowl at the youngest agent and turned the projectors off.

"Where's the last video?" Mamoru asked.

Nowaki and Sahada looked at each other. The DVD they wanted to check that very moment was the only thing lying broken in two on the floor. Everything was scattered, but the 23rd DVD was there, on the floor, cannot be fixed.

Mamoru looked at the shaking boy's bloody hands that must have been cut from the rampaging he did. Thinking if that was just a coincidence that out of the 23 DVDs on the table, the boy had broken the one they badly needed.

* * *

**chapter end notes:**

thank you everyone for the warm support of this story! misaki is bad or what? hahaha you'll find out soon enough...^^ hehehe

-shuusetsu


	3. Crescendo 3

Crescendo:

**The Devil in Sheep's Clothing**

**三**

* * *

The sound of the soft whir of the air conditioner filled the air. The atmosphere stuffy and tense. And even though the autumn's chilly air was everywhere, being in the fourteenth floor below the ground was sure to toast anyone.

And at that moment, Sahada Rikou, the greenhorn of Team 3 could feel his sweat trace his neck down to his spine. He knew he would get severe punishment for such carelessness he showed. And the airconditioners didn't do anything to calm the scorching feeling in his stomach.

Mamoru and Nowaki exchanged worried looks. Takahashi Misaki just stood there like a statue against Usami.

Everyone was trying to sense up something. As if they were waiting for a time bomb to explode.

"Takahashi?" Usami urged, holding the boy's jaw with both his hands to make him look up. "Those are already over. They're over."

But the boy was just looking at him but was clearly not seeing him.

"Takahashi..."

The woman chief tucked some lose hair at the back of her ear. Her eyes obviously not pleased about what happened. She turned around, her shoes clicking sharply against the tiled floors. Without being told, Sahada followed the woman, hoping he wouldn't be strangled to death.

His temples throbbed violently. It was throbbing very badly, pounding against his skull as if his brain was wanting to release itself from its casing. Squinting towards Usami's deep lavender eyes, Misaki swallowed. The pounding in his skull was so intense, more intense than someone drilling a hole in it.

The pounding just got more painful but Misaki couldn't scream. He was so used to swallowing all bodily notions to scream out pain due to a lot of reasons that he didn't even know where to start.

Usami peered closer, watching the boy's reactions. Trying to read what was going on in the boy's head. But Misaki had a blank expression. There was nothing to read.

There was nothing Usami could do for that brief moment.

He was a man who considered himself to be strong and has a fast mind, but all he could do there was just stand and try snapping Misaki who seemed to have gone into a different dimension back to reality.

"Takahashi...oi..." the silverhaired man called, but he didn't get any response.

Usami raised his right hand from the boy's jaw line very gently, as if avoiding anymore damage. He brushed Misaki's brown, sweaty locks that had fallen on his face to the side, revealing pooling tears at the corners of the boy's eyes.

"Takahashi, listen to me..." Usami called again, his patience nearing its meager limit.

Misaki blinked once, a tear came rolling down his pale cheek. The way he looked at Usami's eyes, it was very clear that what he was seeing was still the videos in his head. A continuous play of the hideous him, the dirty him, the lowliest him.

"Look at me, I said enough!" anger and his distrust was ruling over Usami however, the spark of genuine pity struck him that instead of shouting like he initially planned, his voice went down a mile lower. "Takahashi-"

The boy suddenly took deep breaths. He did it so many times that everyone, Mamoru, Nowaki and the other member including Usami unconsciously have been dragged into the rythm of Misaki's breathing. Slowly, like something was dangling heavily from his shoulders, Misaki raised his arm and wiped his face with his sleeves.

"I'm okay..." Misaki announced, close to whispering. "...I'm used to being use-"

But the boy's words were cut off when he could no longer hold the impending bitter liquid at the back of his throat. Teary, he threw up. Yellowish liquid, with spots of bits of rice hit the sparkly floor, splattering on Usami's black slacks and shoes.

It took Usami all the effort not to curse. He just gave a disbelieving look at Misaki for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry...I'll clea-" but he just threw up again.

Usami exhaled, calming himself as he felt the wet and somehow still warm sensation of the liquid mess against his knee. As any human would, by reflex, he found his hand patting the boy on his upper back before Usami could stop himself.

"Poor kid..." Mamoru whispered under his breath, the fleeting sense of suspicion whatsover leaving his mind. Who could when the brown haired kid was throwing up because of his own videos?

Nowaki shook his head slightly at the mess of the DVDs and its cases on the floor. The stink of the liquid on the floor reaching his nostrils that he sighed.

"I'll go first Agent M...this is part of my responsibility too. Sahada is not entirely at fault."

The oldest member of Team 3 nodded. "I'll go with you and have someone clean this..." the man then turned to Usami's back. "Agent U, we'll leave first...and uhm..." he smiled trying to ease the atmosphere. "I think both of you should get cleaned up."

* * *

Alone in the deafening silence of the comfort room, Misaki had his head bowed while Usami was trying to figure out what he would do with his slacks and shoes.

Rolling a thick piece of tissue on his hand, Usami started wiping his shoes off first. Eager to remove the not so good stench, Usami then looked up. The brunette haven't moved an inch since they got inside the comfort room.

"Remove your shirt," Usami ordered while wiping the tip of shoes. As he was still doing his own business, Usami looked up, glancing at the boy. He felt that rigidness from Misaki and even the man knew what he said sounded a bit...off.

Annoyed at having to be on guard with everything, Usami threw the tissue in the bin and looked at Misaki through the mirrors. "I'll see if there are any clothes you could wear..." the man narrowed his eyes. "Can you handle on your own?"

"Yes..."

"I'll be right back."

Usami started reaching for the exit with hurried steps. The area was too bright in contrast with the hallways of their quarters that sometimes it gave the feeling of stepping into a different world. The only green as part of the nature was the small, leafy plant which the name Usami didn't know. It was in the middle of the long spotless white sink.

When he reached for the knob, he thought he was just imagining things so he paused and glanced back at the immobile figure standing before the mirror.

"Sorry for the trouble..." Misaki sniffed.

"I'm going to look something for myself as well, so nothing to thank me for," Usami replied coldly before closing the door behind him.

The man didn't move right away. He rested his back against the door for a few moments, trying to listen to whatever what might happen inside the pure white room. He listened for any shouting, for any sobbing, for any screaming. But it was as silent as if no one was inside it.

With a disturbed look, Usami started walking away, ruffling his hair in annoyance before inserting both his hands inside his pockets.

* * *

When Misaki finally felt that he was really, entirely alone, the boy rested his closed fists on the edge of the white sink. It felt cold and smooth under his touch. Misaki then looked at his face through the mirror. Somehow, the green eyes staring back at him, the boy with a blank face looking back in the mirror seemed to be not at all him.

Slowly, acting like he was as if in a trance, the boy turned on the faucet and he started splashing water on his face. The droplets of the stinging liquid from his eyes dropped to the sink, sensually mixing with the running water.

"Na...ka...no...san..." Misaki whispered, rolling the name in his mouth like he just said something distant. He then exhaled in relief.

The brunet's lips that had gone pale started gaining back its color.

Slowly, the corners of his mouth curled upwards in the slightest. The small smile plastered on his face stayed there as he glanced carefully at the closed entrance of the men's comfort room back to his reflection.

"With that acting of mine..." he whispered softly, "...there's no way that Agent U will not soften up a bit to me...ne?" he mumbled, splashing another round of cold water on his face. His voice drowned by the hissing matter.

The boy brushed all of his bangs backwards, blinking a couple of times. "Everyone gives this suspicious aura because he doesn't trust me yet...once he trusts me...everyone will..." he raised a hand and traced the white sink with the two of his fingers. "Like dominoes..."

Misaki smiled continuously. Humming very faintly at the slow yet sure way into cutting into DU's system like what was planned. Like why he was even Nakano's sex slave for a few months. Everything, was going to plan. He was cheerful suddenly. Like someone had pressed on some switch on him and he suddenly looked happy.

"Now, I should have broken another disk but he came already..." Misaki whispered pertaining to the silverhaired man guarding him. He sounded unconfident for a fraction of a second and then gathered his wits back. "But anyway...I think me as the 'poor victim' would circle their minds more after this."

In thruth, Misaki knew he was the best at what he was doing; he wasn't great with combat skills and if someone tried to kill him right that instant he was sure he wouldn't be able to protect himself. But he was very good with something very difficult to do and most people tried to avoid. He was excellent at pretending to be dumb.

The boy gave a thumbs up towards himself. "Ne...Boss...am I not doing a great job? I should get an acting award for this..."

He still looked beaten up. His eyes traced the bruising hickeys under his neck as he watched himself through the mirrors. He tugged the collar of the white polo shirt Usami had bought for him and tried to hide them. His smile never faded in the process.

"What is wrong with my tear ducts now?" the boy muttered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. His fine brows flinched a little, remembering the many times he went down on Nakano. Remembering the taste and texture of the man's skin inside his mouth made the fine hair on Misaki's neck stand up. As he eagerly wiped them, more tears streamed down his face.

"Strange..." Misaki exhaled as he stared at his glistening cheeks and reddening eyes."...they just keep on coming..."

_"Do you know why you shed tears?" _

The boy stared at his eyes, looking at them as if it didn't belong to him. The cold and emotionless voice vibrated in his ears. The face of a handsome man, and the darkest eyes he had ever seen flashed back into him. Rushing towards his consciousness, pulling him back to a bit of more than two years ago; Where his real downfall started.

_"When I killed Nakano with my own hands and everyone in there...it's the first time he praised me...if I get this last job perfectly...he'll definitely be smiling at me..."_

Hurried knocking made the boy turn to look at the door. Another voice calling his name told him he wasn't alone anymore.

"Takahashi...I'm opening this door."

Misaki's smile faded as he watched the door slowly open.

_"I had no choice but to agree being a sex slave because that's your plan...that shocked me, but I cannot refuse you...you don't care if I get killed in this job at all do you?"_

Usami's emerged, his form obviously from the many things he did when the sun was down gave him an aristocratic yet devilish aura around him. Misaki found that almost how his Boss projected.

_"I sacrificed something I thought I could share with someone important because I want him to notice me...Is it wrong to want to earn his gaze?"_

Usami with a gruffy look tossed the fresh shirt on Misaki and the boy caught it just in time. "Change into that fast."

_"I'm already inside DU boss...watch me..."_

"What are you spacing out there for? Hurry up."

Looking at the taller man, Misaki felt a little depressed. _"I've killed enough people who stood in your way..." _he glanced at Usami's face looking back at him still with that pissed off look. _"...killing a few more don't make a difference..."_

"Agent U..." Misaki mumbled, hugging the shirt to his chest. "I'm so dirty...right?"

Usami's hands on his hips fell on his sides, obviously not accustomed to comfortings. "What are you talking about?"

"Really...dirty..." _I'm a devil._

"Can I ask you something?" the man asked, his lips almost not moving.

Misaki looked up, he looked at the man's inquisitive eyes for a very short moment before darting his eyes towards the wall.

"Did you like being Nakano's sex slave one bit?"

The boy blinked, as if trying to absorb the question. Was it a question to inspite him? But Usami asked it so simply without coating words with sugar. A straight to the point question which needed an equally straight answer.

"I..."

Usami raised a brow before turning towards the mirror. "You didn't, did you? That's why you wouldn't stop crying there," Usami answered his own question without batting an eye. "You're not entirely 'clean' in my eyes, as long as you keep shutting your mouth, but regarding that kinky videos...at least...you're not the one at fault."

Usami forced a cough, having realized he had said more than enough. "I'll wait outside."

Before following Usami out of the comfort room, Misaki stole a glance at his face one more time. His one strong point was making other people want to protect him, want to trust him, want to care for him and that submissive air around him served as his weapon into making even the worst beasts unguarded. That was how he even got Nakano spill some things he needed.

_"I belong to my Boss...I don't care about anything else..." _

The boy just didn't want to accept that even from the beginning of this charade, he was already badly broken. By his boss, his plans, his decisions. But when Misaki had no one to turn to two years ago, this Boss, took him in. And that gratitude Misaki thought had converted into a stupid deeper feeling.

If another person had taken Misaki that two years ago, perhaps, he wouldn't be the twisted teen he was.

* * *

The two in a new set of clothes made their way deeper into the quarters. Usami's shoes clicking loudly and rythmically. The boy was counting every sound Usami made inside his head.

Like what he had decided, Usami let the shorter figure walk ahead of him. Wondering if Takahashi Misaki was even walking or just floating. When he looked down the boy's feet, well he noticed them still on the floor.

"I'll introduce you to some other men of the other teams as it was decided that we'll stay here more than my flat for the time being."

The boy just nodded, his hair moving as he did little motions with his head.

Usami inwardly berated himself for some reason. Aikawa had badly chewed his ass out together with Sahada a few moments before. That the only way for them to make a 'broken' boy like Misaki to talk was to earn his trust and be comfortable with Usami. The silverhaired man wanted to laugh aloud considering the distance he had established between him and the boy.

_"I know you're a little unsociable Agent U but you're dealing with a kid here. Besides...there is not an ounce of evidence or trace for whoever silenced Nakano. The person or people behind are very much trained even I find it scary. SO the only lead we have is that Takahashi. You protect him, but you also suck information out of him. You get me?"_

If only Usami could see how the boy's green eyes wandered earnestly from ceiling to floor, from room signs to exits, his eyes were working behind his bangs. Like a sponge absorbing water.

"Agent U..." Misaki called softly, still walking, following the complicated hallway's direction. "What would you do...if you found the person who killed Nakano?"

Usami narrowed his eyes at the boy's head. "Feel like talking now?"

The boy stopped walking, causing Usami to halt himself. Misaki glanced at the man with a shy smile that shocked Usami for a bit. That was a first.

"I'm just curious since the people from earlier gave this feel that I am quite important."

Usami pondered the question for a brief moment. The problem with who was the government official running a huge underground system of human trafficking plus the threat of someone infiltrating their own DU quarters gave Usami the feeling that everything boils down to one thing. That this seemingly harmless boy might be in the center of it all.

_"Don't be too harsh on the kid, Agent U...he's been through a lot..." _

If Usami could burn a hole on Misaki's forehead perhaps Misaki was already sprawled on the floor dead. Agent M told him that, even Nowaki seemed too soft and the usual tyrannical woman Chief of Team 3 was even allowing such a suspicious presence in their quarters wander around. Normally, Takahashi would have been in some room with guards aside from his presence.

But there they were, having this brunette meet other top men of DU. What was really going as if this boy had already charmed them?

Something was definitely going on with Takahashi but Usami couldn't press a finger on it. He just then decided to answer the boy whole heartedly what he would do to the person who killed Nakano and the other sex slaves the man owned.

Usami narrowed his eyes at the boy, giving off the aura that could send other normal people shudder and feel uneasy.

"Have him spill who he's working for then wring his neck."

Misaki blinked at the man with that huge, vacant eyes of his before resuming walking again. "I see..."

At that time, Usami Akihiko's mind, after all his distrust with Misaki, never crossed that the very person who'd cause havoc to DU and to him, the person he wanted to wring to death, was just some two feet away before him.

* * *

**chapter end notes:**

thank you everyone for reading! wahaha...i'm trying to put things together, and as usual...im taking my time ne? i mean...please, don't expect them to be all so chummy right away! ahahaha...

would anyone be able to hate Misaki even if he's the worst person on earth? personally i doubt that...hahaha...but well...we'll see!^^

and the Boss?...i know you have your ideas...hahaha...we'll bring him to the scene when he is already needed.

i will reply to all your comments and support and heartwarming words this weekendಠᴗಠ ƪ(ˆ▽ˆ)ʃ

please share your thoughts!

**-===== shuusetsu/シュウせつ ～(￣ε￣；)**

* * *

**_shuusetsu's status:_**

:working on Shadow singer and reading a short BL novel(Brother X Fu c ker) while listening to a BL drama CD (ESU) and some studying all at the same time.[¬º-°]¬ 今、すごく忙しいです。^^


End file.
